Everything burns
by Psychogoth
Summary: Everything burns, everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dream, all of this hate, all of this pain, burn it all down, as my anger reigns" WARNING: A very morbid Russia Inside, read if you dare. Possibly a character death, *shrugs* who knows?


**A/N: **Just another story I got from a song: Everything Burns by Anastacia Ft. Ben Moody.

I DISCLAIM THE SONG AND HETALIA

Now, on with our story

* * *

"_Everything burns, everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams— then all of this hates, all of this pain, I'll burn __**THEM**__ all down as my anger reigns"_

The flame roared angrily as it set fire to millions of houses and streets in the dead of a winter night.

A distant bellow of siren drifted amongst the sea of terror. Children's cries and women's shrieks drowned out the sound of a distant heart beat, a tune that sounded quite like no other. A beat that did not show any form of regrets towards what he had just done.

There stood in the ashes and flames of what used to be the home he grew so fond of, was a young man, no, rather, a young man in an image of a lost boy.

"_I'll watch it all fade away"_

The beautiful city bathed in color, was now a red sea of despair, lies, sorrow, pain… blood.

"This is what they all deserve"

He mumbled to himself softly as he walked through the dead bodies rotting horribly on the ground with the smell of burning flesh wafting in the air. It was all of what the nation deserved.

At least now Ivan could say that the masquerading was over, the promises they couldn't keep was not an issue anymore. Soon, this will all be forgotten along with his memory and what used to be.

He hummed a sad tune that only he knew.

_Ba-thump, Ba-thump_

The beating of his heart grew faster—at this time, there was no anxiety left. Just empty stares and blank emotions, it's been long since his feeling had gone astray.

"_Everything burns, everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams—"_

Walking through the chaos unnoticed, knowing that no one would care now even if they knew he was to blame with all of this, no one would care; no one **ever **cared.

He had been wrapped up in their promises no one seems to keep.

Enough was enough, the pain must stop, the scars were too much to bear; this was the only answer

"_Isn't it not the only answer left?"_

One woman held her child tightly as she whispered to him, "Everything's going to be fine"

_It's a lie; nothing's going to be fine. IT'S ALL A LIE_

He gripped his water pipe tightly and hit her straight to the head, the young boy she was cradling cried and screamed for help as blood oozed out of the woman's beaten head.

He smiled down at the boy, but no, it was not a reassuring smile, it was a smile full of malevolence of vile hatred —it was a smile of the fiend.

"Nothing's going to be fine"

He spoke softly and went away.

Even at the end, they would all lie. They would bolster you to think that things won't go wrong when in fact nothing's going right.

"_All of these hate, all of this pain, I'll burn __**THEM**__ all down as my anger reigns"_

And till everything burns he would not set his mind at peace. He'll watch it all vanish into a complete void, then there he could say that he was free from this agony.

"_Everything burns, everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams— then all of this hates, all of this pain, I'll burn __**THEM**__ all down as my anger reigns"_

He sat at a corner as rain poured roughly on the quiet earth. There was no more screams, no more cries; just complete, deafening silence.

He listened to the beating of his heart, it had come to a stop, as so did everything around him.  
For one last time he took a good look at the remnants of his "home"— everything was gone. He closed his eyes for a minute, taking in the freedom that settled in him. It was quiet. Finally.

Ivan lay flatly on the ground, resting himself. There was no more pain, no emotion, everything was numb.

"_Everything burns…"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Reviews Are much loved so i know that i didn't screw this one up  
_


End file.
